1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device used, e.g., for power conversion, power control, etc.
2. Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-245281 discloses a semiconductor device having a field plate structure and a RESURF layer formed therein. The field plate structure and the RESURF layer are formed in the periphery of the semiconductor device in order to increase the breakdown voltage of the device.
It is desirable to minimize the size of semiconductor devices while maintaining the breakdown voltage at a high enough level. Therefore, there is a need to provide a semiconductor device which is smaller than the semiconductor device disclosed in the above-mentioned patent publication and which yet has an adequately high breakdown voltage.